A Business Proposal For Life
by Icnrmoid
Summary: Post-Hogwarts, Post-War. Ginny has been stalked by Harry Potter since the war. Draco is an unspeakable and needs a wife for his next mission. Perhaps they can help each other out. HBP-Compliant, DG


Summary: Post-Hogwarts, Post-War. Ginny has been stalked by Harry Potter since the war. Draco is an unspeakable and needs a wife for his next mission. Perhaps they can help each other out. HBP-Compliant, DG

A/N: I started this fic several years ago with a friend. I am revising those chapters and plan to finish the story on my own under a new user name. Enjoy!

Warnings: attempted rape, violence, and foul language

**-Ginny-**

Now when I think back, I thank myself for momentarily forgetting about Potter and not putting up my usual wards, but at the time I had cursed myself and my stupidity, a certain phrase from the war popping into my head, Constant Vigilance…

I was at my flat, watching muggle TV and sitting on my not-so-comfortable couch in jeans and a T-shirt that, I'll admit was a bit small for me. It showed just a little bit of my midriff and was rather tight around certain… assets, but it was one of my favorites and I only wore it at home. (I no longer have that shirt, I burned it, and you'll soon see why.)

Next thing I know, I feel hot, sticky breath that reeks of Fire-whiskey on my neck and sweaty hands gripping my shoulders. I think my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe or do anything, the world just stopped. In the next second, it all came tumbling back, I'd forgotten to put the wards back up when I came home! I used my fast reflexes that were necessary in the war and spun around, knocking his hands off me and punching him square in the face. I grabbed my wand off the coffee table and disapparated to the first place I could think of.

Turns out, the first place I thought of was an muggle bar we used to frequent during the war. I decided that I might as well go in, as I had nowhere else to go. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard the pop of apparition behind me. I turned around and saw, to my horror, the man that I had just escaped from, Harry potter.

Now let me explain something, as I know you're all sitting there going "What?! No, she can't mean THE Harry Potter. Why would run from him? He wouldn't hurt a fly." But I have some news for you. I won't argue that Harry Potter saved the Wizarding World from Voldemort but he is no saint. The War did something to him, messed with his morals; he became arrogant and thinks the world worships him (which most of the world does).

I swear! These people are idiots; he could get away with rape or murder. The government would just look the other way. Even my own family still adores him. I tell them what he keeps trying to do to me and they just shake their heads and tell me, "jealousy does not befit a lady, Ginevra." Pfft! Jealous! Of what?! All the women he charms, uses and then dumps. I do NOT want to be Harry Potter's fuck buddy, thank you very much! And, just like me, no one will believe them that the great Harry Potter would do such a terrible thing.

Anyway, the point is that he has been trying to get me into his bed, willingly or unwillingly, for the past few years. Also he is a drunk, hardly ever is there a time when he is not completely sloshed, except of course on Sundays, for family dinner at the Burrow. He's always the perfect gentleman for my parents.

Back to the present… He was, of course, completely wasted. His glasses were broken from when I hit him, and (I felt proud to say) he would have a nice shiner in the morning. He was stumbling drunkenly toward the bar, and I wondered how he could've possibly not splinched himself in that state. Unfortunately, a muggle had just walked around the corner, so I could not disapparate immediately. I slunk into the shadows hoping that Potter would just pass by and stumble into the bar. He did, but the muggle was walking extremely slowly so I stepped out of the shadows and headed for the phone booth across the parking lot to disapparate.

I hadn't even made it halfway there when I heard the bar door open again and someone being thrown out. I froze and slowly spun to face him, but for once my reflexes failed me.

He used a successful expeliarmus on me, and now had my wand. He advanced with both wands in his right hand and pointed at me.

I backed up a few feet before I ran into a van and could go no further.

He laughed, horribly, it reminded me of Peter Pettigrew. Then he leered at me and slurred, " Com' on Gin, no more games now…" He threw the wands aside and pinned me to the van with his body, grinding his hips against me and breathing in my ear.

I only had a split second to struggle, he held my wrists against the van above my head with one of his hands, and so I couldn't hit him. I tried desperately to kick him, but knowing all my tricks from previous encounters, he stood on both my feet.

During this precious moment of opportunity, he had been telling me how much he liked that shirt on me and was pushing the hem up even higher with his hand, reaching toward my breast. Just as he reached the edge of my bra, I opened my mouth to scream and he took this as a go ahead to shove his disgusting tongue in my mouth.

Though absolutely revolting, this did at least give me another opportunity to escape. I bit his tongue as hard as I could and broke the skin. Blood started pouring into my mouth before I let up and he tore his mouth away from mine. I gagged for a moment on his blood and then prepared my self to knee him in the groin, when suddenly he was ripped away from me and pinned against the van by his throat.

I slumped to the ground and looked up at my savior (though I still think I could have gotten away just fine on my own). He had silver-blonde hair and steel-grey eyes that were narrowed with hate towards Potter. He had pale, pointed features and wore muggle clothes that just screamed wealth. Just before he beat Potter to a pulp, I heard him mutter, "Always knew you were a bloody bastard Potter." That statement marked him as a wizard and most likely a Slytherin, as everyone else worshipped their "Golden-boy" Potter. I knew he looked familiar but in my delusional state I couldn't remember, for the life of me, who my blonde savior was. At this point, I was completely emotionally and physically drained and passed out on the pavement.

**-Scene Break-**

I later found out that my rescuer was the elusive Draco Malfoy, who had not been seen since the war, and with good reason.

At the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy let Death eaters into the school, which led to the death of Albus Dumbledore by one greasy git, Severus Snape. He and Snape then ran off and neither one of them was seen again, too cowardly to show their faces and fight on either side of the war…

At least that's what most people would tell you. I however, happen to know the truth. Snape took Draco to his previously set up safe house and questioned him about his true loyalties under veritaserum. In turned out they were both on the same side-against Voldemort. Yes, you heard me correctly, neither one of them was a true Death eater. Draco only let the Death eaters into the school because Voldemort had captured his mother and threatened her torture and eventual death if he didn't follow his orders. Snape had in fact been doing exactly what every one in the Order had been told he was doing, spying for them. Now, Snape could hardly continue to do that as they all believed that he was evil and truly working for Voldemort, so he used his Death eater status for the last time to get him into Voldemort's hideout. Once there he rescued Narcissa and stole all of Voldemort's potions supply, that he himself had brewed for The Dark Lord in the first place.

Once Draco knew his mother was safe, he had no qualms about helping Snape bring down Voldemort. For the rest of the war, they went to every single battle and took out more Death eaters than any of the Order members. This was relatively easier though, as they had the advantage of a potion that made them silent, invisible, and impervious to most magic. That meant they were immune to all spells except the killing curse, which just eliminated the effects of the potion. The downside to being impervious to magic is that your own magic can't flow out through you. They were forced to use muggle weapons to take down the death eaters. Snape had been working on this potion for years and had only just completed it. The only danger of it was that it could only be reversed with the avada kedavra, so to regain your voice, magic, and the ability to be seen, you had to position yourself in between someone with the intent to kill and their victim. It was also incredibly difficult to make, had several impossibly rare ingredients, and took about a year to brew. In the final battle of the war, Snape was unfortunate enough to be hit by a killing curse meant for Harry Potter, who, at the sudden appearance of Severus Snape, exacted his revenge for Albus Dumbledore by shoving the sword of Gryffindor through his killer's heart. Draco witnessed this and knew that without Snape around, he had to make sure the battle didn't end with him still under the effects of the potion. He headed down from his rooftop sniper perch and discovered the perfect opportunity in the alley next to the building he had been on top of. This part I knew, even during the battle, because I was there...

_Goyle held me still, his wand to my throat, while Crabbe aimed to kill me. I shut my eyes, not expecting to ever open them again as I heard him utter the fatal words. Then I heard two loud bangs and opened my eyes to something I would never have expected to see even if I lived a million years-Draco Malfoy, pureblood supremist and self-serving slytherin, was standing over his childhood friend's dead bodies with a gun in his hands. He had saved my life-a Weasley's life-with a MUGGLE weapon. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the idea as he pulled me over to the nearest building and up the stairwell. When we stepped out onto the roof and the cold air hit me, I snapped out of it and demanded he tell me what was going on._

_"Now is not the time to forget your manners, Weaslette, I just saved your life. I don't want anyone to know I have been here tonight and if you won't be polite, then I might just silence you permanently instead of asking you nicely to keep quiet." He gestured menacingly to the gun in his hand as he spoke._

_"Alright Malfoy. Thank you for saving my life. Now will you please explain why you did and what you are doing with muggle weapons?" Weapons in the plural because now that I looked at him, I noticed an empty holster on his right hip for the gun in his hand, a knife in the holster on his left hip, and some sort of assault rifle on his back. I looked around me on the roof too, wondering for a second what we were doing up here until I saw the sniper setup over near the edge of the roof that faced the central part of the battle. "I'd ask what side you were on, but I know I wouldn't be standing here if you were helping Voldemort."_

_He flinched at the name, but then calmly holstered the gun and asked, "Do you want the long version or the short version?"_

_"Short. I'm no coward, Malfoy. I have got to get back out there."_

_"The reason I am working against Voldemort is that I have no life if he wins. After failing to kill Dumbledore, he wants me and my mother dead. As to what I am doing specifically, Snape came up with a potion to give us an advantage in this war. It made us invisible, completely silent, and impervious to magic. Magic couldn't touch us, but neither could we use our own magic on others, thus the muggle weapons. The only way to reverse the effects was the killing curse. The battle seemed to be coming to a head. I didn't want to be stuck as an invisible, mute muggle forever, so I went in search of someone to avada me. Now I know you wanted to get back to it Weaslette, but it seems like the only thing left for us to do is to wait and see who wins." He gestured towards the battle and I could see that all had fallen silent to watch as Harry Potter and Voldemort were encased by a dome of magic and engaged in what seemed like a battle of wills more than anything._

_I sat down next to Malfoy and watched as the battle was fought. It felt surreal, like we should be sporting 'Order of the Phoenix' jerseys and cheering for Harry to beat Voldemort to the snitch. The analogy continued as Harry won and I cheered and jumped with joy just as I had several years ago at the Quidditch World Cup. Only this time, Malfoy was the only one around and so I through my arms around him in a celebratory hug._

_"Weaslette, why don't you go hug your boyfriend instead of me?" Malfoy had clearly never been properly hugged before. He was standing straight with his arms slightly raised from his sides, like he knew he was supposed to do something with them, he just didn't know what._

_"Oh alright then. See you around, Malfoy!" I let go of him and headed to the stairwell._

_"Hey Weaslette!" I stopped with my hand on the door and looked back at him. "I was never here."_

_"No of course not, Malfoy. You are a coward. Remember? You do have the long version of a story to tell me one day though. Or I might just decide to besmirch your good name with tales of Gryffindorian heroics." With that, I bounded down the stairs, away from someone who I thought I would never be on a first name basis with and towards someone who I thought was the love of my life._

Draco didn't suddenly reappear in wizarding society after that, but he did send me an anonymous note and meet me at a muggle diner to finish his story about a month after the final battle.

After Draco mourned his godfather and mentor, he applied for a job as an unspeakable. They questioned him under veritaserum and then offered him a job. So, that is what he had been doing for the last few years.

A/N: Please Review, I need feedback. This is one of my first chapter-length stories, and my first DG fic. Any and all constructive criticism wanted!


End file.
